


Just pretend to be my date

by OhDearLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: You’re enjoying some time in a tavern with Loki, Thor and the warrior Three when you see someone you wanted to avoid. Loki will help you get rid of him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Just pretend to be my date

It was late when you walked in the nearest tavern with Thor, Loki and the warrior Three. The tavern was not crowded yet, but a few people were already drunk. The six of you were exhausted so you quickly walked towards a table in the back of the tavern. You were a warrior too but you never really had a chance to prove yourself until a few days ago. Thor saw you killing a monster that had penetrated the Kingdom and he asked you to be part of his friend, one of the warriors. You were excited to be one of them, to finally be seen. The Warrio Three were merry and jolly, always laughing, always teasing. They were alright. Thor was a bit too confident and arrogent but you liked his company. Loki on the other hand… He was more discreet, it was harder to know what he was thinking about. You tried to talk to him and after a few tries, he warmed up to you and you became friend. You took a liking to his and when you were hunting, you always having each others back. 

The mission you just completed has been exhausting but you were proud of your work. With Thor and the others, you were a great team, the mission went well and you appreciated their company. Even if Thor was constantly flirting with you, you supposed that it was in his nature. You were spending a good time with them. You hadn’t laugh like that in a very long time, being a warrior when you were a woman was difficult sometime. Thor and the warrior three were retelling you their best adventure and you were just listening, laughing at them.

“Y/n, please! Tell him!” Volstagg begged you

“Sorry Volstagg, but, I’m not going to disagree with the futur Kind of Asgard. I want to keep my head” You answered, holding your giggles the best as you can.

“Ha, see?” Thor smiled. “Thanks, y/n”

“It’s not fair!” Volstagg complained.

They all busted out laughing. You took the last gulp of your cup and then stood up. “I’m going to get another drink.” 

“I’m coming with you!” Loki said, standing and following you to the bar.

You were talking together, waiting for your drinks. You were surprised that Loki was talking to you directly instead of you asking him question to make him talk. Ten minutes passed and you were really enjoying Loki’s company, he told you some of his adventures with Thor while you told him some of yours. He was interesting and he really was listening to you, that’s surprised you even more. You learnt more about him and you knew that he was growing on you. You were about to go back to the table with Thor and the other but you saw that they were too drunk to even aligned two words in a sentence. You decided to stay at the bar with Loki. You were now sat on the stools, drinking and laughing.

Suddenly, the door of the tavern opened and a man walked in. For an unknown reason, your gaze landed on him and immediately your smile dropped. You quickly turn your back to him, hopping that he hadn’t see you. Loki, next to you, noticed that you were no longer smiling and laughing, in fact you were pretty pale.

“Oh by Odin’s beard…” You murmured, drinking your mead in one shot.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked you, frowning. He put his hand on your shoulder and you glanced over your shoulder. The man was coming towards the counter.

“Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please don’t see me…” You glanced over your shoulder one more time and this time, the man saw you. “Blast!”

“Y/n, what is it?’ Loki asked, he was worry now.

You looked at him, opening your mouth to explain him what was happening but you saw the man rushing toward you, you knew that you didn’t have time so instead you grabbed his hand and intertwine your fingers.

“Just pretend to be my date.” You told him in a hushed panic

“What?” He asked surprised, looking at your fingers in his.

“Please” You begged him.

He was about to tell something else but the man arrived next to you.

“Y/n? Is that really you?” He asked, happy to see you.

“Skarde!” You exclaimed in a false joy.

“Y/n! I’m so happy to see you! It’s been too long!”

“Not long enough…” You murmured to yourself.

Loki was looking between you two and cleared his throat, totally lost about what was happening.

“Yeah. Skarde, uh… This is Loki, my date.” You said, putting emphasis to the word ‘date’. “Loki, this is Skarde, my ex-fiancé.” You told Loki, putting emphasis to the word ‘ex’.

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you.” Skarde greeted Loki with hesitation.

“Yes.” Loki said curtly, glancing over you in the corner of his eyes.

He though he understood why you were panicking earlier when you saw this man. And he suddenly felt the need to protect you from your ex so he put an arm around your waist and gently pulled you against his side. You tried to hide your smile when you saw the look on Skarde’s face. To be fair, he deserved that. The break-up had been difficult and since that day, he always tried to win you back.

“Maybe we can go out someday, you know, to catch up.” Skarde said.

“Skarde, you came see my mom last week, we don’t have to catch up. You need to move on.”

“I moved on, I just want to talk to my friend.”

“Skarde…” You sighed. 

You felt Loki’s arm squeezing your waist and suddenly you felt right. It was like you were supposed to be here. You looked up to see Loki’s face and you were surprised when you saw the frustration and the anger in his eyes. Skarde was about to speak again but Loki beat him to it.

“Listen gentleman, you broke up and she doesn’t want you back. You had your chance with her and you wasted it. Now she’s on a date, with me. So move on.” He growled, his arms possessively wrapped around you.

Skarde was about to answer something but Loki threw him a look and the colors drained from his face. He told you he was sorry, he wished goodnight and ran away. You smiled, happy. It was the first time since you broke up with him that he finally leave you alone. Skarde was gone but you didn’t move from Loki’s embrace. You looked up to look him in the eyes.

“Thank you. I owe you.” You said.

“Well, maybe you can pay me on going on a date with me?” He asked with a grin, but you could see he was slightly nervous.

“Okay, but no pretending this time.” You smiled.

“Really?” He asked, surprised that you had accepted.

“Yeah. I’d be happy to go on a real date with you Loki.”

Loki smiled and decided to kiss you. You were surprised at first but you kissed him back in a matter of second. You knew that it was where you belong to.


End file.
